Disappearance Of The Len Modules
by cleopatrayuki87
Summary: Adopted from ilovevocaloid93's account. If you want to see "Birthdays Of The Len Modules", she has it.
1. Chapter 1

It was nighttime at the Len modules' house. Ashley was still awake, though. She was currently looking at a picture frame. The picture had everyone in it. "Ice Fog, Fan Dance, Terekakushi, it's been a few years since you disappeared. We all missed you." said Ashley. She put the picture frame back on her bedside table and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, outside of the house, shadows were moving quickly to the entrance. Almost all of the shadows were cats. One of them was human. The human opened the door with a lock pick. "Alright, my pets. You know who to go for. Go for it. But don't wake anyone up. Leave the girl to me." said the human. The cats split up and went in different rooms.

Jersey was currently sleeping comfortably in his bed. But suddenly, his emerald necklace started to glow. Jersey woke up because of the bright light. "Why are you glowing?" asked Jersey in his head. Suddenly, the door opened and one of the cat shadows threw a sleeping dart at Jersey, knocking him out almost instantly. The cat went over to Jersey and put him on its back and walked away.

White Edge was also sleeping. His necklace started glowing, too. White Edge woke up. "Why are you glowing now?" he asked in his head. Suddenly, the door opened and a different colored cat came in. "What are you?" asked White Edge. The cat threw a dart at him, making him fall unconscious.

Append was sleeping as well. A different colored cat burst the door open. Append woke up at the sound. "Ashley! We have an intruder!" cried Append. But he was pretty sure that Ashley would be asleep at the time. The cat threw a dart at Append's neck, knocking him out.

Starmine was currently awake, taking care of Amanda, who was crying earlier. Suddenly, the door burst open and yet another cat came in. Starmine put the baby back in her crib. "You'll be safe here." The cat then started to glow brown. Starmine didn't know what to do. So he ran towards the cat and knocked it down just enough to run to Ashley's room.  
"Ashley, wake up. We have intruders." said Starmine. Ashley woke up and saw her boyfriend.  
"Starmine, what are you doing up this late?"  
"We have intruders." he said again. Ashley got out of bed.  
"Where?"  
"I don't know. Probably all over the house." Suddenly, Starmine gasped in pain. Ashley looked at his neck. There was a dart. Starmine fell unconscious.  
"What are you?" Ashley asked to the person who threw the dart.  
"Don't bother getting up, Ashley. It's just an old friend that came by to say hello." said a voice. Ashley could tell the voice was feminine. Suddenly, Ashley gasped in pain. There was a dart in her neck, too. Ashley was slowly losing consciousness. She could see the figure picking up Starmine off the ground.  
"No. Leave him alone." said Ashley weakly.  
"You're not in the place to speak. I'll leave you something to remember me by. Ta ta." said the voice. The last thing Ashley heard was the figure laughing at her face and Starmine in the figure's arms.

Ashley woke up with a scream. It was now morning. "Oh. What a terrible nightmare." said Ashley.  
"It wasn't a nightmare. It was reality." said a voice. Ashley saw Heat Haze, Crane's girlfriend, beside her.  
"Heat Haze? What are you doing here?"  
"Ashley, all of the Len modules have been kidnapped."  
"What?!" Ashley got out of bed and got dressed in some clothes.  
"The Len modules' girlfriends and sisters are also here. They heard about the news. I'm just up here to check on you and see if you got kidnapped, too." said Heat Haze.  
"Are you serious? Every Len module has been kidnapped?"  
"Yeah. I think I heard Trad saying that the kidnappers went in the direction of the forest. That must be their hideout."  
"Well, let's get downstairs." Heat Haze nodded and the 2 girls went downstairs. Ashley saw Rin Append, Black Star, Panda, Sunflower, Transmitter, Resonance, Stylish R, Yukata Rin, Sakura, Asymmetry R, Trad, Cheerful, Cute, School Wear Rin, Reactor, Scissors, Suou, Ame, Melancholy, Ni-No Butterfly, Faker, Apprentice, and Fairy Dress.  
"We heard about the news. And we want to help you get them back." said Transmitter.  
"Alright. It's going to be dangerous, but we can do this."  
"Hey, Ashley. It looks like the intruders left this behind." said Fairy Dress as she handed Ashley an envelope. Ashley opened the envelope to find a map of the hideout of the intruders. Everyone looked over at Ashley's shoulder.  
"It's a map. Whoever these intruders are, they're not very bright." said Suou.  
"Isn't that in the forest?" asked Ame.  
"Yeah." said Ashley.  
"We're going back to the house to tell Allison where we're going, but we'll be back soon." said Faker. The Rin modules left the house. Ashley went back upstairs. Suddenly, she heard a baby crying. Ashley went in Starmine's room and saw Amanda in her crib crying. Ashley went over to Amanda and held her close.  
"Hey, it's okay, little girl. Ssh." said Ashley as she patted Amanda's back. Ashley put the baby back in the crib.  
"I probably need to hire a babysitter." said Ashley. She went back downstairs and called Miku.  
"Miku? This is Ashley. Yes. Hey, can you come over and watch Amanda while I'm gone? Nowhere important. Just going for a trip with some of the Rin modules. Yes. Thank you, Miku. Okay, see you soon." Ashley hung up the phone.  
She then went back upstairs to see if the rooms were damaged. She went in Trickster's room, even though she was not supposed to. She saw something glowing on the floor. Ashley picked up something. There were different-colored necklaces, like Ashley gave to every Len module the year before. There were 28 necklaces altogether. Ashley put the necklaces in her pocket and went back downstairs. She then saw the Rin modules come back.  
"Ready to go?" asked Melancholy.  
"Yeah. Just had to call Miku to watch the baby. Oh, wait, guys. I went upstairs in Trickster's room and found these on the floor." said Ashley as she grabbed the necklaces.  
"What are those?" asked Heat Haze.  
"They kinda look like the necklaces you gave to all of the Len modules, Ashley." said Ame.  
"I think they are. Everyone gets one." said Ashley as she gave an orange one to Rin Append, Panda, and Black Star, a purple one to Transmitter, a pink one to Heat Haze and Asymmetry R, a white one to Yukata Rin and Fairy Dress, a green one to Reactor, Sakura, Cheerful, and Cute, a brown one to School Wear Rin and Suou, a red one to Scissors and Trad, a yellow one to Melancholy, a blue one to Faker and Ni-No Butterfly, a black one to Sunflower and Apprentice, a gray one to Resonance and Stylish R, and a sky blue one to Ame. The girls started to wear them around their necks.  
"Okay, let's get going." said Reactor. Everyone left the house and went towards the forest.

"Well, this is it." said Ashley as she looked at the map. The hideout was pretty big, probably bigger than a mansion.  
"What are we waiting on? Let's go in." said Trad as she went on in.  
"Wait, Trad! Stop!" said Cheerful. Suddenly, Trad fell in a hole in front of the entrance.  
"Trad! Are you okay?" asked Sunflower.  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
"We'll pull you up." said Ashley as she and Black Star helped Trad get out of the hole.  
"It was probably a trap, set by the kidnappers. Let's go in." said Ashley. Everyone went inside the hideout. What they saw made them sweatdrop. The hideout was a maze.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you kidding me?" yelled Rin Append. Her voice echoed.  
"It's a maze. It looks like we have to split up." said Black Star.  
"No. We're not splitting up. I don't want to lose you guys, too." said Ashley. She walked one step forward, just to see if there were any traps. She didn't trigger any.  
"I'm pretty sure it's safe. Let's start walking." said Ashley. The girls started walking through the maze. But as soon as Fairy Dress took a step, the ground started to collapse underneath them. Everyone started to fall.  
"Melancholy, Ni-No Butterfly, Apprentice, and Fairy Dress, take my hand!" said Ashley. Melancholy, Ni-No Butterfly, Apprentice, and Fairy Dress tried to reach for her hand at the same time. They all succeeded. Everyone fell in different holes in the ground. Melancholy, Ni-No Butterfly, Apprentice, Fairy Dress, and Ashley fell in the same hole.

Meanwhile, Trad was still screaming as she was sliding down to someplace unknown. Finally, she landed with a thud. Trad coughed a bit and slowly started to get up. She dusted herself off.  
"Guys, where are you?" asked Trad. But no one could hear her. The tunnel that she was in was pitch black. Trad reached into her pocket and grabbed her cell phone and turned her light on. She started to walk forward, hopefully finding a way out soon. Suddenly, her ruby necklace started to glow, giving her an extra light source. But she knows that when one necklace glows, it means danger. Trad kept walking until she got to a large room that was completely red, like her necklace. The walls were red, the floor was red, everything was red. Suddenly, Trad saw a familiar figure motionless tied up to the wall. It was Council.  
"Council! Council, can you hear me?!" Trad tried to call out to her boyfriend. Council opened his eyes and saw Trad.  
"Trad! Is that you?" asked Council.  
"Yes! I'm coming over there to get you out." She started to run towards him.  
"Trad! Stop! Don't come any closer." said Council. Trad stopped.  
"Why did you tell me to stop?"  
"It's a trap." said Council. Suddenly, a door nearby opened up. And a pink cheetah with no spots glared at Trad.  
"A cheetah? I've never seen a cheetah with that coloring before." said Trad.  
"Trad! Get out of here and save yourself." said Council.  
"I am not leaving you." said Trad. The pink cheetah growled and ran over to Trad, ready to attack. Trad didn't know what to do, so she ran. But suddenly, she stopped. And so did the cheetah. She looked up and saw a dragon awakening from its sleep. It was also pink, like the cheetah. Trad backed away a few steps. Her necklace was still glowing red. A red beam fired from her necklace at the dragon. It didn't feel anything. The dragon breathed pink fire at Trad. She fell to the ground, looking pretty defeated.  
"Trad! Get up. Please get up." said Council. The cheetah looked at Council and started to run towards him. Council struggled to get out of his chains.  
"No... you leave him alone..." said Trad in a raspy voice. Suddenly, a beam of black light fired at the cheetah. The cheetah hit the wall pretty hard. The cheetah got up slowly and hissed. Then it ran away. The dragon flew over to the figure. But the figure fired another black beam. The dragon got hit pretty hard.  
"Do you give up?" asked the figure. The figure sounded feminine. The dragon flew away from the room. Trad tried to look for the person who saved her and Council. But she fell into unconsciousness before she had the chance.

"Trad? Are you okay?" asked Council's voice.  
"Don't worry. That dragon didn't hit her that badly." said another voice. Trad fully opened her eyes.  
"Thank goodness. I thought you were dead." said Council as he hugged his girlfriend. Trad hugged back.  
"I don't understand. Who got you out of those chains? Who defeated that dragon and cheetah?" asked Trad.  
"It was me." said a voice. Sunflower came out of the shadows.  
"Sunflower? How did you get here? We all fell in different holes." asked Trad.  
"Ashley dropped her map of this place. I managed to grab it before I fell. I was able to find this room with this."  
"Probably this place is connected. Like if we go to one room, that room will lead to others." said Council. He helped his girlfriend back on her feet.  
"Do you think we'll find the others soon?" asked Trad.  
"Let's hope so. We better keep moving." said Sunflower. The 3 modules found a door reveal itself.  
"That door wasn't there before when I came in here." said Trad.  
"I think we're supposed to see where it leads." said Council. The 3 modules walked towards the door. As soon as all 3 went in, the door disappeared behind them.  
"Well, we're not going back that way." said Trad. The 3 modules continued walking.

"These things sure are powerful." said Sunflower as she held her black opal necklace in the palm of her hand.  
"But we don't know how to use them." said Trad.  
"Trickster said to me and the other Len modules that sometimes the necklaces will have a mind of their own, and help their owner out in critical situations. Like when Sunflower saved Trad from that dragon." said Council.  
"But how come when I fired a red beam at that dragon, it didn't feel anything?"  
"Maybe the necklaces have weaknesses that we're not aware of?" asked Sunflower.  
"Maybe. Speaking of necklaces, where did you get yours, girls?" asked Council.  
"Ashley found them in Trickster's room before we left." said Trad.  
"In Trickster's room? Did he think that we were going to get kidnapped one day?" asked Council.  
"I don't know. We'll probably ask him when we see him. Let's keep going." said Sunflower.  
"Sunflower, are you worried about Rose getting hurt?"  
"I am. And he gets worried whenever I get hurt. I guess that's what happens when you have a sibling." said Sunflower. The 3 modules continued walking.


	3. Chapter 3

"According to this map, we should be in a black-filled room soon." said Sunflower while looking at the map.  
"A black-filled room? That last room was entirely red, though." said Council. He and Trad walked behind her.  
"If you think about it, the rooms match our necklaces." said Trad while looking at her ruby necklace.  
"So, you think the black room that we're going to will match my necklace?" asked Sunflower while looking at her opal necklace.  
"Yeah, I think so."  
"Hey, guys, we're here." said Council as he pointed at some light. The 3 modules saw a large room. The room was entirely black.  
"Just like the last room, instead it was red." said Trad.  
"But I don't see Rose or anyone else anywhere. Should we start looking?" asked Sunflower. The other 2 modules nodded and split up to look around.

Trad came across another door. She tried to open it, but it was locked. "Council, there's a door here. Can you open it?" asked Trad. Council kicked the door open with his foot.  
"Thanks." Suddenly, both hers and Council's necklaces started to glow brightly.  
"Ah. A light source. Clever." said Council. The room was empty. They had come across a dead end.  
"I don't see anything though. Do we think we should try and find Sunflower?" asked Trad.  
"Yeah. Let's get going." said Council.

Meanwhile, Sunflower was looking in another part of the big, black room. The room she was in now was smaller and pitch black. Her opal necklace was giving off a black light, which was not helpful for her at all. So she turned on her cell phone light. Suddenly, she saw a familiar figure unconscious on the floor about 10 feet away from her.  
"Rose!" said Sunflower as she ran up to him. She gently shook him awake. Rose opened his eyes and saw his sister with a worried look on her face.  
"Sunflower? What are you doing here?"  
"I'm trying to get you out, you baka." She helped her brother get back on his feet. Suddenly, the 2 modules heard a couple of growling noises.  
"What was that?"  
"I'll tell you one thing. It wasn't our stomachs." said Sunflower. Suddenly, the lights turned on and there in front of them was a dragon and cheetah. Both of them were a lime green color.  
"Those weren't the dragon and cheetah that we fought last time."  
"We have to get out of here." said Rose. The dragon breathed lime green fire at them.  
"Look out!" said Sunflower as she pushed her brother out of the fire's way. She also dodged the fire.  
"Too close there, mister dragon." said Rose. His opal necklace fired a black beam at the cheetah. But it didn't feel a thing.  
"My necklace isn't hurting them." He brought his sword out, but the dragon knocked the sword out of his hands.  
"Let me try mine." said Sunflower. She fired multiple black beams at the dragon, but the dragon seemed unfazed. The cheetah ran up to Sunflower and scratched her across the stomach, making her fall unconscious.  
"Sunflower!" said Rose. He tried to reach for his sword, but the dragon's lime green fire got to him first. He went into unconsciousness as well. Suddenly, an orange beam fired at the dragon. It hit the dragon pretty hard and it retreated. The cheetah also retreated. The person went over to Sunflower and Rose.  
"They're in here, guys." said a feminine voice.

Sunflower woke up a few minutes later and saw Trad and Council with worried looks on their faces.  
"We thought you were dead for a minute there. You and Rose." said Council.  
"Is Rose alright?" asked Sunflower. Council helped her back on her feet.  
"He should be fine. He wasn't hurt that badly." said Trad. Rose woke up right after she said that.  
"What happened?"  
"You 2 were knocked out by the dragon and cheetah. Lucky I came to the rescue." said a voice. It was Black Star. She went over to the modules.  
"Black Star? What are you doing here?" asked Sunflower.  
"Actually, we found her trying to get inside. Somebody must've locked the door after we came in." said Council.  
"Have you guys found Blue Moon yet?"  
"No. The only ones we found are Council and Rose." said Sunflower.  
"I do have one question though. The dragon and cheetah in that one room were a lime green color. Our opals didn't have any effect on them. Why is that?" asked Rose.  
"I might have an answer to that. Have you guys watched Pokemon before?" asked Black Star.  
"We watch that all the time." said Trad.  
"We never watch it." said Rose.  
"You know that Pokemon come in different types, right? And those types have weaknesses. So, for example. Psychic beats Fighting, and Dark beats Psychic, and Bug beats Dark, and so on and so forth."  
"Like our necklaces! Council and my necklaces are red like the Fighting-type. Rose and Sunflower's necklaces are black like the Dark-type. And your necklace is orange, like..." said Trad.  
"Fire. I pretty much have the power of fire. And those animals were lime green, like the Bug-type. And fire burns bugs to the ground."  
"That's awesome. But what can beat Fire?"  
"Rock, Ground, and Water. As far as I remember, there are 18 types of Pokemon." said Black Star.  
"So, why weren't our necklaces working on that dragon and cheetah?" asked Rose.  
"Bug beats Dark. In other terms, lime green beats black." said Council.  
"Well, we better get out of here and find the others. I just want to see if Blue Moon is alright." said Black Star. Suddenly, a door to their left appeared.  
"I think that's where we're supposed to go next." said Sunflower.  
"Let's hurry before it disappears again." said Council. The 5 modules hurried over to the door. They all made it. The door disappeared behind them.  
"It's dark." said Sunflower. Black Star's garnet necklace started to glow orange, giving the modules a little light.  
"That's better. Now, let's go." said Black Star.


	4. Chapter 4

"We must be getting close to another room." said Sunflower while looking at the map.  
"Okay, so the first room was all red, and the second one was all black. What are we expecting in this next room?" asked Trad.  
"It must be an orange room, like my necklace." said Black Star. Suddenly, they reached a room that is entirely orange in color.  
"Wow. Now this is cool." said Council.  
"Okay, we need to split up to either find Blue Moon, Polar, or Append. Trad and Council, you take the left side. Sunflower and Rose, you take the right side." said Black Star.  
"What about you?" asked Rose.  
"I'm going to go up. I see a ladder that might probably lead to a secret room or something." said Black Star. That was a ladder.  
"Please be careful, Black Star." said Trad.  
"You don't have to worry." Black Star climbed up the ladder. Everyone else started to look around the room.

"I don't see anything here, Council." said Trad.  
"Me neither. Let's get back." said Council. Suddenly, there was a knocking noise. Trad and Council went back to the main room and heard the knocking getting louder.  
"It's coming from the door that we came through." said Trad. The 2 modules went up to the door and opened it. There was nobody there. They were being tricked.  
"Ha ha. Very funny, guys. It's a little too early for April Fools' Day." said Council. He closed the door again.  
"Come on. Let's go check on Sunflower and Rose." said Trad.

"Find anything?" asked Council after he and Trad rejoined with Sunflower and Rose.  
"Nothing out of the ordinary." said Rose.  
"We couldn't find anything either." said Trad.  
"Well, let's hope that Black Star found something." said Sunflower.

Meanwhile, Black Star was looking in a pitch black room. Her garnet necklace was guiding her. But the light was dim. "Blue Moon? Are you in here?" asked Black Star. Suddenly, the garnet started to glow brighter.  
"You mean danger. But what's the danger?" asked Black Star to herself.  
"Black Star! Get out of here!" said a voice.  
"Blue Moon? Is that you?" asked Black Star. She turned on her cell phone light and it shined on Blue Moon's face. He was currently tied up to some chains, like Council was when Trad found him.  
"Ow. Turn that light off." said Blue Moon as he squinted his eyes from the bright light.  
"Sorry." Black Star turned off her cell phone. Suddenly, the 2 modules heard a growling noise.  
"What was that?"  
"That was what I meant when I said 'get out of here'. There's a cheetah and some kind of dragon-like creature."  
"Not again." said Black Star. Suddenly, the lights turned on and behind Black Star stood a cheetah that was blue in color. And behind Blue Moon stood a dragon that was the same color.  
"Look out!" said Black Star and Blue Moon at the same time. The cheetah ran over and tried to scratch Black Star, but she got out of the cheetah's way.  
"Get me out of here. I can help." said Blue Moon. Black Star's necklace burned the chains and freed Blue Moon.  
"Thanks."  
"You go for the dragon, I'll go for the cat." said Black Star. Blue Moon and Black Star fired multiple orange beams at the 2 animals. But both of them weren't feeling anything.  
"Why won't you die?" asked Blue Moon.  
"They're water. And water beats fire."  
"What?"  
"Have you ever watched Pokemon?" Suddenly, the dragon fired blue fire from its mouth. Blue Moon got hit.  
"You leave him alone." said Black Star. But the cheetah knocked her out too with a single scratch. Suddenly, a green beam hit the cheetah. The cheetah hissed and tried to find the person who fired the green beam. The dragon growled at the cheetah, saying that they need to retreat. The cheetah nodded and the 2 animals both retreated. The person that saved Black Star and Blue Moon dropped down from where they were.

"Are they alright?" asked Trad's voice.  
"Don't worry. I'm sure they're fine." said Council's voice. Black Star woke up first, then Blue Moon woke up a few seconds after.  
"Thank goodness you're alright." said Sunflower.  
"There was a dragon and cheetah. Both of them were blue. Where did they go?" asked Blue Moon.  
"They must've retreated for now." said a voice. It was Cute.  
"Cute? You were the one that saved us?" asked Black Star.  
"Yes, it was me. My green necklace sure is powerful." said Cute as she looked at her emerald necklace.  
"Oh, of course. Grass beats Water according to Pokemon statistics." said Black Star.  
"I got a question. Is there a Pokemon type that doesn't have a weakness?" asked Rose. The Rin modules shook their heads.  
"Oh. Then we're in for some trouble." said Council.  
"Hey, guys. There's a door here. Do you think we should see where it leads?" asked Trad as she pointed at a door that wasn't there when Black Star, Trad, Council, Sunflower, and Rose came in the orange room.  
"I don't think we should trust it." said Blue Moon.  
"But it helped us out the last couple of times. Come on. There might be a chance that we can find Punkish, Bad Boy, Eraser, Jersey, or anyone else." said Cute.  
"Alright, fine. We'll go." said Council.  
"We better hurry before it closes." said Sunflower. The modules ran up to the door. All of them made it. The door disappeared behind them. Blue Moon and Black Star's necklaces glowed dimly, lighting their way.  
"The sooner we find everyone, the sooner we can leave. This place gives me the creeps." said Cute. The 7 of them walked forward.

"So, the girls have come to save their loved ones. Excellent. I have no longer use for them. I already got what I came for." said a woman's voice. She walked up to a dark part of the room that she was in and turned on the lights. There, tied up in the air, was a familiar-looking Len module struggling to get free.  
"Don't waste your breath. No one will be there to save you." said the woman.  
"You won't get away with this!" said the Len module.  
"I think I already have." said the woman.  
"Let him go!" said another voice. There, up against the wall, stood Fan Dance, Ice Fog, and Terekakushi.  
"That won't be fun, though. You 2, you're on. They're going to one of the green rooms next." said the woman as she pointed at 2 of her animals. A purple cheetah and dragon ran away from the room. The woman smirked wickedly.


	5. Chapter 5

"We should be close to a green room. Because Cute's necklace is green." said Sunflower as she lead the way with the map that she was holding.  
"I really hope Bad Boy is okay." said Cute.  
"You're worried about him, aren't you?" asked Black Star. Cute nodded.  
"It's okay. We're worried about everyone." said Blue Moon.  
"Hey, we're here." said Sunflower. They have come across another room. But this room was entirely green.  
"A green room." said Blue Moon.  
"The only Len modules that have emerald necklaces are Punkish, Bad Boy, Eraser, and Jersey." said Council.  
"Grass has a lot of weaknesses, from what I remember. Fire, Ice, Poison, Flying, and Bug." said Trad.  
"Then that means we have to find at least one of them in here. Let's start looking around." said Black Star. Everyone began to split up and look around the big room.

"I don't see anything here. Should we be getting back to the others?" asked Rose to his sister.  
"Yeah." said Sunflower. Suddenly, there was knocking on the door that they all came from. Sunflower and Rose went over to the door and answered it. It was School Wear Rin.  
"Sunflower? Rose? You guys are safe!" said School Wear Rin as she hugged them both.  
"It's nice to see you too, School Wear Rin." said Sunflower.  
"Well, we better get back to the others." said Rose.  
"Others?" asked School Wear Rin.  
"Yeah, we found Blue Moon, Black Star, Trad, Council, and Cute as well." said Rose. The 3 modules went over to the others that just rejoined.  
"School Wear Rin? You're alive." said Trad.  
"You sound so surprised to see me here, Trad." said School Wear Rin as she hugged Trad.  
"Cute went all by herself in that room over there. I don't think she can handle with whatever is in that room." said Council as he pointed at a closed door.  
"We'll wait here for you to come back." said Sunflower.  
"Don't worry. I'll save her and Bad Boy. If Bad Boy is in there, of course." said School Wear Rin as she went in the room that Cute went in.  
"Please be careful. Both of you." said Trad with a worried look on her face.

"Bad Boy? Are you in here?" asked Cute. She was alone. All she had was a dim green light guiding her way. Suddenly, she heard some muffling. Her green light shined on a familiar Len module. It was Bad Boy, tied up to the wall.  
"Bad Boy!" said Cute as she ran up to him and took out the gag from his mouth.  
"Cute. You have to save yourself."  
"But why? You know I'll never leave you." said Cute.  
"You'll get hurt. Or worse, killed."  
"Killed by what?" Suddenly, there was a cheetah roar. Cute looked behind her and saw a purple cheetah.  
"Wait a minute. Purple means Poison. So, that means I'm screwed." said Cute.  
"Get me out of here and I'll help you fight." said Bad Boy. Cute tried to get her boyfriend out of his chains. She succeeded. The 2 of them fired green beams at the cheetah. It didn't affect the cheetah at all. But suddenly, purple fire surrounded the area. Bad Boy and Cute looked behind them and saw a dragon the same color as the cheetah.  
"We're double screwed." said Bad Boy. The dragon fired purple fire again. But it went for both of them. Bad Boy and Cute went into unconsciousness. Suddenly, a light brown beam went for the dragon. It got hit, but it didn't get defeated. The dragon and cheetah retreated for now, probably they went back to their master. The figure that saved Cute and Bad Boy looked at the unconsciousness modules.

Meanwhile, back in the green room, Cute and Bad Boy were just waking up from their unconsciousness. They saw Trad, Council, Sunflower, Rose, Black Star, Blue Moon, and another Rin module there. It was School Wear Rin.  
"School Wear Rin. What are you doing here?" asked Cute.  
"I was the one who saved you and Bad Boy. You were lucky I was nearby." said School Wear Rin.  
"She has a pearl necklace, and it's a light brown color. And Ground beats Poison." said Black Star.  
"We actually found her when you went in the room to find Bad Boy, Cute." said Blue Moon.  
"I was actually trying to look for School Wear. I'm really worried about him. I'm afraid that he'll get hurt, or worse." said School Wear Rin.  
"I'm sure we can find him. I have a feeling that he's nearby and that he's safe." said Black Star.  
"And I have a feeling that you're right, Black Star."  
"Well, I see a door over there. Let's go see where it leads us." said Rose. Everyone went over to the door before it disappeared on them. The door disappeared after all of them went inside.  
"We're not going back that way." said Trad.  
"Come on. Let's see where this goes." said Council.  
"Hopefully it will lead to School Wear, or any other Len module that you guys haven't found yet." said School Wear Rin. Everyone walked forward.

"They found another Len module already? Unbelievable!" said the woman who captured all of the Len modules. The purple dragon and cheetah from before came back.  
"You have failed me, guys. But no matter. I still love both of you." said the woman as she hugged the purple dragon and cheetah tightly. She then turned to the Len module that was still hanging high in the air. He was struggling to get free.  
"You, on the other hand, are going to die soon. Once Ashley and her friends rescued all of the Len modules, they'll have no choice but to find this room, and fight all of my pets all at once and me." said the woman. She then pointed at a random dragon and cheetah.  
"Go and do your job. You're on." A sky blue dragon and cheetah ran out of the room. The woman smirked.  
"What are you going to do to them?" asked Ice Fog.  
"Just sit back and enjoy the show. Ashley, you and your friends will all pay." said the woman. She sat back down in her chair and watched the Len and Rin modules walk forward.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, the 5 Rin modules and 4 Len modules found themselves in a light brown room by following the map. "Wow." said Council.  
"Okay, what's the plan?" asked Black Star.  
"I'm going all by myself in that secret room over there." said School Wear Rin as she pointed at a door probably leading to a secret room.  
"So wait. You're leaving us to stay here and wait until you come back? But what if you need help? There could be another dragon and cheetah in that room." said Trad.  
"Don't worry, Trad. I'll call for you guys if I need help." said School Wear Rin. She climbed up the ladder that she saw and went in the room.

School Wear Rin was looking for her brother with only her cell phone light. The light off of her necklace wasn't doing much help. "School Wear, if you can hear me, say Polo." said School Wear Rin. She started to say Marco over and over. Until she heard a weak "Polo." School Wear Rin shined her light on School Wear. He was tied up to the wall.  
"Don't worry. I'm here to get you out." said School Wear Rin.  
"Forget about me. Just save yourself." said School Wear.  
"Baka, I am saving your butt whenever you like it or not." said School Wear Rin.  
"No, really. Look behind you." said School Wear as he pointed behind his sister. She looked behind her and saw a sky blue cheetah growling at her.  
"Oh crud."  
"Quick, get me out of here!" said School Wear as he struggled to get out.  
"Okay, okay. Hold your horses." said School Wear Rin as she tried to get her brother out of his bondage. She succeeded.  
"Eat this!" said School Wear as he fired a beam from his pearl necklace. But the cheetah wasn't affected by it.  
"What's the deal?" asked School Wear.  
"Uh, School Wear? Look behind you." said School Wear Rin. He did, and they both saw a dragon of the same color.  
"Oh no. Run!" said School Wear.  
"The exit is this way." said School Wear Rin. She took her brother's hand and ran towards the exit. But the dragon blew sky blue fire at the exit, preventing them from leaving.  
"We're trapped!" said School Wear. Suddenly, a white beam went for the dragon and froze it in place.  
"What in the world?" asked School Wear Rin. Another white beam went for the cheetah. It was also frozen. The dragon managed to get out of its icy prison and it also thawed the cheetah out. They managed to retreat.  
"What did I miss?" asked a feminine voice. School Wear and School Wear Rin saw Yukata Rin.  
"Yukata Rin!" said School Wear Rin as she hugged her.  
"It's so good to see you alive." said School Wear.  
"And it's so good to see you, too, School Wear." said Yukata Rin.  
"We better get back to the others. They're waiting for us." said School Wear Rin. Yukata Rin cleared the way of the fire. And all 3 managed to escape. They saw the others.  
"Yukata Rin? What are you doing here?" asked Rose.  
"I saved them from getting fried." said Yukata Rin as she pointed at the School Wears.  
"Look! There's a door." said Sunflower. Everyone ran to the door before it closed.  
"Phew. We made it." said Council.  
"Yep. Now, let's find the next room." said Sunflower as she opened up the map and led the way.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ow, a white room. It's so bright." said Blue Moon as he covered his eyes from the bright white room that he and the other modules were now in.  
"What's the plan?" asked Trad.  
"I see a secret room. I'm going in there alone." said Yukata Rin.  
"Just be careful." said Bad Boy. Yukata Rin went in the secret room.  
"What are we going to do?" asked Council.  
"I guess look around the room for Yukata. Because he's the only Len module with a white necklace." said Rose. Everyone else started to look around the room.

Meanwhile, Yukata Rin was looking around a really dark room. Her white necklace was giving off a little light for her to look around. "Yukata? Where are you?" asked Yukata Rin. Suddenly, she heard a growl coming from behind her. She turned around and saw a brown cheetah growling.  
"Uh, hi?" said Yukata Rin as she waved. The cheetah ran up to her. Yukata Rin dodged the attack and went for the exit, but some brown fire blocked her path. She turned around again and saw a dragon the same color as the cheetah.  
"Look out!" said a voice. It was Yukata. Someone else was with him, too. He pushed his sister out of the way of the dragon's attack.  
"Where did you come from?" asked Yukata Rin.  
"I was tied up, but she came to help get me out." said Yukata, pointing at the figure next to him. It was Resonance.  
"Resonance? You saved my brother?"  
"I sure did. He was lucky I was nearby. Have you found White Edge yet?" said Suou.  
"Not yet. We have to get back to the others. But this fire is blocking the way." said Yukata Rin.  
"Allow me." said Resonance as her gray necklace glowed. The fire was gone a moment later.  
"Wow. Cool." said Yukata.  
"Come on." said Resonance as she grabbed Yukata's hand, and he grabbed his sister's hand. The 3 of them managed to escape the room before they got fried by the dragon.  
"Gray beats brown. Steel beats Rock. How could I forget that?" said Yukata Rin.  
"Yukata Rin! You found your brother!" said Sunflower as she hugged Yukata Rin.  
"And it looks like you found someone else as well." said Rose.  
"Yeah. Me. I was actually trying to find White Edge, but I found Yukata instead. And he was tied up. So I freed him, and the 2 of us found Yukata Rin trying to fight the dragon and cheetah." said Resonance.  
"I was not trying to fight them, I was trying to run away." said Yukata Rin.  
"Well, no matter what you tried to do, you're all safe. And that's all that matters." said Bad Boy.  
"I see a door. Let's go before it disappears." said Yukata Rin. Everyone went to the door before it disappears.  
"Our #1 priority right now is to find White Edge, or any other Len module." said Resonance.  
"Right. So, follow me. I'm the one with the map." said Sunflower as she brought out the map.


	8. Chapter 8

"A gray room. Are you sure you know where you're going, Sunflower?" asked Blue Moon.  
"Hey, I'm the one with the map." said Sunflower.  
"No, she's right. This is it. Because my necklace is gray." said Resonance as she looked at her topaz necklace.  
"You see?"  
"Wait a minute, I don't see a hidden room." said School Wear Rin as she looked around.  
"That's weird. There was one in every other room." said Rose. Suddenly, a clattering noise could be heard.  
"Did you guys hear that?" asked Black Star.  
"White Edge!" said Resonance as she ran off to a random direction.  
"Where? I don't see him." said Trad. They all turned around and saw White Edge tied up to the wall and Resonance trying to get him out.  
"Guys, help me out here." said Resonance. Everyone else went up to them and also tried to pull White Edge's chains off. It succeeded.  
"Thanks, guys." said White Edge. But suddenly, he gasped.  
"What? What's wrong?" asked Resonance. White Edge said nothing but pointed behind the Len and Rin modules. There stood a red cheetah and dragon.  
"Oh no." said Rose.  
"Should we start running?" asked Resonance.  
"Let's." said Yukata. They all started running in 2 different directions. The dragon went right and the cheetah went left. Suddenly, a sky blue beam hit the dragon. Everyone turned around and saw Ame floating in the air.  
"Ame? You're flying!" said Council.  
"I know. Isn't it great?" said Ame. The dragon got up and went up to Ame. But she fired a sky blue beam from her necklace. The dragon went down again, and then retreated. The cheetah tried to scratch her from where she was, but Ame fired another beam at it, making the cheetah retreat as well.  
"That was awesome!" said Sunflower. Ame's feet touched the ground again.  
"This was what I always want to do in life. And now I can die happy." said Ame.  
"Thanks for saving me, you guys." said White Edge.  
"It was really no biggie, dude. But we have others to save." said Black Star.  
"There's the door that we're supposed to go to." said Resonance as she pointed at a door at the other side of the room. Everyone ran up to it. They all made it just in time. The door closed behind them and disappeared.  
"Sunflower, where are we going next?" asked Blue Moon. Sunflower opened up the map.  
"Follow me, guys." said Sunflower.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh no. Which way, Sunflower?" asked Trad. They were caught between 2 different directions.  
"Um, that's not on the map." said Sunflower. Council looked at the map.  
"She's right. This is nowhere on this thing." said Council.  
"Should we just go right and hope for the best? Because I don't want anyone getting separated here." said Black Star.  
"How about this? The Rin modules go right, while the Len modules go left. Then we all meet back here." said Blue Moon.  
"Okay. That sounds good to me." said White Edge. The Rin modules went right, while the Len modules went left.

"Hey, guys! This is it!" said Ame. The girls saw a sky blue room.  
"You're right. Okay, what's our #1 priority here?" asked Cute.  
"We should be looking for Phoenix, or any other Len module that we haven't found yet."  
"I don't see a secret room here." said Yukata Rin. Suddenly, the girls heard growling.  
"What was that?" asked Sunflower.  
"It wasn't mine." said Black Star. She was talking about her stomach. They all saw a white cheetah and dragon. Strapped to the dragon's chest was a familiar Len module. He was struggling to get free.  
"Phoenix!" cried Ame. The dragon blew white fire at the girls. They all dodged the attack.  
"Whoa. Now that was close." said Resonance.  
"Incoming!" said Yukata Rin as she pushed Resonance as the cheetah came her way.  
"Wait a minute. I just remembered something. School Wear Rin, brown beats sky blue. Use your necklace on the cheetah." said Black Star. School Wear Rin fired brown beams at the cheetah. It got hit.  
"Now fire one at the dragon."  
"But wait. You'll hurt Phoenix." said Ame. But School Wear Rin fired another brown beam from her necklace. Little did she know that she was assisted by an unknown brown beam as well. The dragon got hit in the chest by the 2 beams. It went down in defeat. Ame went over to the dragon and freed her brother from its chest.  
"Are you alright?" asked Ame as she helped him on his feet.  
"That really did hurt, you know that?" asked Phoenix to School Wear Rin as he lightly touched his chest.  
"Sorry. I had no other choice. And it wasn't just me." said School Wear Rin.  
"She's right. I'm here, too." said a voice. It was Stylish R.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Ame.  
"I was actually trying to find Stylish, but I came across you guys instead. And I decided to help you out just now." said Stylish R.  
"Thanks anyway." said School Wear Rin.  
"It was really no big deal."  
"Come on, we have to find the Len modules and meet back at our meeting point." said Resonance. The Rin modules and Phoenix went back to the meeting point.  
"Why are we just waiting here?" asked Phoenix.  
"The Len modules that we found went the other way." said Trad.  
"What Len modules?" asked Stylish R.  
"Council, Rose, White Edge, Blue Moon, Bad Boy, Yukata, and School Wear. And now we have Phoenix in our possession." said Black Star.  
"Let's hope they're alright. Or they found something." said Trad.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, the Len modules went the opposite way of the Rin modules. The boys came around a gray room again.  
"Hopefully the Rin modules found a Len module." said Council.  
"Wait a minute. Were we just here? This is a gray room. And we just rescued White Edge." said Bad Boy.  
"Help! Can anyone hear me?!" cried a voice.  
"That doesn't sound like me." said White Edge. The boys then heard a growling noise.  
"Now that didn't sound like me, either."  
"Look! There's Stylish!" said Blue Moon as he pointed. There was an orange dragon and cheetah by the doorway. And Stylish was strapped to the dragon's chest.  
"We have to get him out." said Bad Boy.  
"But how?" asked Rose. Suddenly, a light brown beam went for the dragon. It got hit.  
"Who did that?" asked Yukata.  
"It wasn't me." said School Wear.  
"Don't just stand there, School Wear! Help me out! You too, White Edge." said a feminine voice.  
"Who said that?" asked Rose.  
"I think it's best not to ask questions until after the fight." said White Edge. School Wear and White Edge's necklaces started to glow. Then they fired a light brown and brown beam at the cheetah and dragon. They both got hit.  
"Again!" said the voice.  
"But wait. You'll hurt Stylish." said Council.  
"He'll be fine." said the voice. White Edge and School Wear kept firing brown and light brown beams at the dragon and cheetah. They kept getting hit. Finally, the dragon went down in defeat.  
"Stylish!" said the voice as she jumped down to help him out. The Len modules could see Suou helping her friend out.  
"Are you okay?" asked Suou.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." said Stylish.  
"Suou, is that you?" asked Bad Boy.  
"The one and only." said Suou.  
"Thanks for saving me, guys." said Stylish.  
"No problem. We better head back to the Rin modules and see what they found." said Council.  
"What Rin modules?" asked Suou.  
"Well, there's Trad, Sunflower, Black Star, Cute, School Wear Rin, Yukata Rin, Resonance, and Ame." said Blue Moon.  
"Come on." said Bad Boy. They went back to the meeting place and found the Rin modules, Phoenix, and Stylish R.  
"Stylish! You're safe." said Stylish R as she hugged her brother.  
"How did you guys find Suou?" asked Yukata Rin.  
"She actually helped us fight the cheetah and dragon that were in our room." said White Edge.  
"Have you guys found Aitetsu yet?" asked Suou.  
"No, not yet." said Resonance. Suddenly, the 2 rooms that the modules went in disappeared.  
"Whoa. Well, we're not going out that way." said Rose. Sunflower brought out the map again.  
"Follow me. I'll get us out of here." said Sunflower. Everyone followed Sunflower out of that area.


	11. Chapter 11

"2 different paths again?" asked Yukata Rin. They were stuck with 2 different path again like last time.  
"It really doesn't matter where we go, right? Because they both lead to a Len module anyway." said Blue Moon.  
"How about we take the right path this time and you girls take the left path. And again, we meet back here." said Bad Boy.  
"Alright." said Trad. They said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways.

"I see another light brown room again just ahead." said Suou. The girls ran up to the room.  
"Let's go find us a Len module." said Stylish R. The girls began to explore the light brown room. Until suddenly, they heard a couple of different growls.  
"Do you hear that?" asked Cute. They saw a green cheetah and dragon. Strapped to the dragon's chest was Aitetsu. He was struggling to get free.  
"Aitetsu!" said Suou. She ran up to the dragon and cheetah. But that was her mistake. The cheetah scratched her, making her go unconscious.  
"Leave her alone!" said Ame. Her zircon started glowing. Ame fired a sky blue beam at the cheetah, defeating it. The dragon blew green fire at Ame. But an orange beam stopped it. Ame saw Panda drop down from where she was standing and defeated the dragon with another orange beam.  
"Thanks, Panda." said Ame.  
"Don't mention it. Let's get Aitetsu out." said Panda. She helped Aitetsu off of the dragon. Suou went up to her brother and hugged him to death.  
"Alright, Suou. I'm fine. You can let me go now. What are you doing here, Panda?" asked Aitetsu.  
"I came to help. Is that a little too much to ask for?" asked Panda.  
"Not really. We need to find the Len modules and see what they found." said Resonance. The Rin modules and Aitetsu went back to where they started and waited for their boyfriends or brothers to come back.  
"Have you guys found Polar yet?" asked Panda.  
"No, not yet. But something tells me that the Len modules will find him." said Black Star.


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile, the Len modules were walking to another orange room.  
"Isn't this where we found you, Blue Moon?" asked Rose.  
"No. This is totally different from the last orange room. Because there is no secret room." said Blue Moon.  
"Come on. Let's go find a Len module." said Yukata. The Len modules began to explore the room. Suddenly, a couple of growls were heard.  
"It wasn't me, I swear." said White Edge. The Len modules saw a blue cheetah and dragon on one side of the room. The dragon had Polar strapped to its chest. He was struggling to get free.  
"We have to free him." said Bad Boy. His emerald necklace started to glow. He fired a green beam at the dragon. Another green beam came out of nowhere and also fired at the dragon. It got hit with double the power and went down to the ground. The cheetah went up to the Len modules.  
"Look out!" cried Council. But Bad Boy fired another green beam at the cheetah, taking it out. The Len modules then saw someone helping Polar out. They walked up to the figure, getting a closer look. It was Cheerful.  
"Cheerful? That was you that helped me out just now?" asked Bad Boy.  
"Yes, I have to admit, that was me." said Cheerful. She succeeded in getting Polar off of the dragon's chest.  
"Are you alright?" asked White Edge.  
"I am now. Thanks, guys." said Polar.  
"No problem. We better get back to the Rin modules and see if they found something. Follow us, Cheerful and Polar." said Rose. The Len modules went back to the beginning before. The Rin modules saw Polar and Cheerful alive. And the Len modules found Aitetsu and Panda also alive. Panda hugged her boyfriend.  
"I'm fine, Panda." said Polar.  
"You scared me, you baka." said Panda. Suddenly, the doors disappeared right before their eyes.  
"So, which way are we going now, Sunflower?" asked Rose to his sister. Sunflower brought out the map.  
"Follow me." said Sunflower as she led the way.


	13. Chapter 13

"Alright. Which way are we going?" asked Panda. They were stuck with 2 different paths again.  
"I say we go the right path again and you guys take the left path. Is that okay with you?" said Trad.  
"Yeah, that's fine. Just be careful, girls." said Council. The Rin and Len modules went their separate ways.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" asked Resonance to Sunflower.  
"Hey, I'm the one with the map. And I say that we're going the right way." said Sunflower.  
"Look, girls. We made it to a colored room." said Cheerful. It was a green room.  
"See?"  
"Okay, let's look around and find a Len module that we haven't found yet." said Cute. The girls started exploring the room. Suddenly, they all heard a couple different growls.  
"I think we're on someone's property." said Trad.  
"You mean them?" asked Panda as she pointed at a purple dragon and cheetah. Jersey was trapped on the dragon's chest.  
"Jersey! We have to get him out." said Cheerful. The purple dragon blew fire at Cheerful. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the end. But a pink beam fired from a random place, destroying the fire. Cheerful opened her eyes and saw a lone pink light from up above. The pink light fired another beam at the dragon and cheetah again. The dragon went down in defeat, and so did the cheetah.  
"Are you alright, Cheerful?" asked Cute.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go save Jersey." said Cheerful. She went over to help her boyfriend out.  
"Thanks, Cheerful." said Jersey. Then he kissed her.  
"Don't thank just Cheerful. You can thank me, too." said a voice. It was Asymmetry R.  
"Asymmetry R? Weren't you just at the balcony just now?" asked Black Star.  
"Yes, I jumped down to help out. The necklaces that Ashley gave us sure are powerful." said Asymmetry R as she looked at her pink aquamarine necklace.  
"We have to get back to the meeting place and see if the Len modules are back yet." said Sunflower.  
"Come on." said Yukata Rin. The Rin modules made it out.


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile, the Len modules were now walking towards another room. "Where are we going, exactly? I mean, Sunflower has the map. And she's not with us." said Aitetsu.  
"We just have to follow this path. And no sidetracking." said Blue Moon. Suddenly, they ended up in a pink room.  
"Wow. Pink. My favorite." said Polar sarcastically.  
"Okay, let's look around this place for any of the Len modules that we haven't found yet." said Council. The Len modules began to explore the room. A few minutes later, a couple of different growls could be heard.  
"That wasn't me." said White Edge.  
"Look out!" said a familiar voice. The Len modules saw a black cheetah and dragon. The dragon had Asymmetry strapped to its chest. Asymmetry was struggling to get free.  
"Asymmetry?" said Aitetsu.  
"You have to get out of here." said Asymmetry.  
"We're not leaving you." said School Wear. The dragon breathed black fire at the Len modules. Luckily, all of them dodged.  
"Council, your necklace is glowing." said Bad Boy. Council looked at his ruby necklace. It was glowing. It then fired a red beam at the dragon. It got hit on the chest.  
"We need more fire power." said Council. Suddenly, a lime green beam went for the dragon. It went down in defeat. The cheetah ran over to Council, but he fired another red beam. The cheetah also got defeated.  
"That was so close. But, who fired that lime green beam?" asked Blue Moon.  
"It was me." said a voice. It was Sakura Moon. She dropped down from where she was standing.  
"Sakura Moon? But your necklace is green, not lime green."  
"It counts. It's still green." said Sakura Moon.  
"Whatever. Let's just go save Asymmetry." said Bad Boy. Everyone went up to the unconscious dragon and freed Asymmetry from it.  
"Are you okay?" asked Jersey.  
"I am now, thanks to you guys." said Asymmetry.  
"Oh, no problem. Now, we better head back to where we split up from the Rin modules." said Yukata. The Len modules and Sakura Moon went back to where the Rin modules were waiting patiently for them. The Rin modules saw Asymmetry and Sakura Moon alive. And the Len modules saw Asymmetry R and Jersey also alive. The 2 Asymmetry twins hugged each other.  
"So, where are we going next?" asked Jersey. Sunflower brought out the map.  
"According to this thing, we're now going... that way. Follow me." said Sunflower.


	15. Chapter 15

"I think we're lost." said Trad. The Rin and Len modules were now walking to their next destination.  
"The thing about Sunflower is that she has a bad sense of direction." said Rose.  
"I heard that!" said Sunflower. Suddenly, she stopped.  
"Why did you stop?" asked White Edge. Sunflower said nothing and pointed at 2 different paths.  
"You've gotta be kidding me." said Asymmetry R.  
"Okay, we'll take the left path. You boys can take the right path." said Resonance.  
"Alright. Fine with us. Just be careful." said Blue Moon. Everyone went their separate ways.

Meanwhile, the Rin modules were now at a green room. "Bad Boy told us that your necklace can hold 2 different Pokemon types. Is that true?" asked Black Star to Sakura Moon.  
"Yes. Grass and Bug. Maybe Jersey, Punkish, Reactor, Cheerful, Bad Boy, Cute, and Eraser's necklaces will be the same." said Sakura Moon.  
"Okay, our #1 priority is to find a Len module in this room. So, let's do that." said Cheerful. The Rin modules started to explore the room. Suddenly, the door on one side of the room opened. And the Rin modules heard some growling.  
"Here comes another cheetah and dragon trying to stop us from saving the Len modules." said Stylish R. An orange dragon and cheetah came from the door. And the door disappeared behind them. They both growled at the girls. And strapped to the dragon's chest was Eraser.  
"Girls! Save yourselves!" said Eraser.  
"No. We are not leaving you." said Cheerful. The dragon breathed orange fire at the girls. Luckily, they all dodged. Suddenly, a blue beam came from a random area and went towards the dragon. It went down in defeat from just one beam. The cheetah was trying to find who fired that beam. But another blue beam defeated the cheetah as well.  
"I don't get it. Who saved us?" asked Yukata Rin.  
"I did." said a voice. It was Faker.  
"Faker? Wait a minute. You and Strange Dark are the only ones with a sapphire necklace." said Cute.  
"Let's go save Eraser." said Asymmetry R. The girls went up to the unconscious dragon and freed Eraser from it.  
"Are you okay?" asked Resonance.  
"Never been better. Thanks, girls." said Eraser. Sakura Moon hugged him and gave him a kiss.  
"Never scare me like that again." said Sakura Moon.  
"I'll try not to."  
"Come on. Let's get out of here." said Suou. The Rin modules and Eraser got out of the room.  
"Now we have to wait for the Len modules to come back. Hopefully they're okay." said Panda.


	16. Chapter 16

Meanwhile, the Len modules were now at a blue room. "Okay, let's go find a Len module that we haven't found yet." said Polar.  
"And hopefully not get attacked by a cheetah and dragon." said Yukata. The Len modules went to start exploring the room.  
"This is the only blue room that we have seen so far." said Jersey.  
"That's because this is the only blue room we're ever gonna see. Because Dark is the only one of us with a birthday in September." said Blue Moon.  
"But what about Fan Dance?" asked Aitetsu.  
"We haven't see him, Ice Fog, or Terekakushi in years. They don't count." Suddenly, the Len modules heard a door open, then 2 different growls.  
"Did you guys hear that?" asked Jersey. A green cheetah and dragon appeared. The dragon had Dark strapped to its chest.  
"Where did you guys come from?" asked White Edge. The dragon breathed green fire at White Edge.  
"Look out, White Edge!" said Bad Boy as he pushed White Edge out of the attack. Suddenly, a purple beam defeated the dragon.  
"Whoa. Who did that?" asked Asymmetry.  
"I don't know. But we have to do something about that cheetah." said Polar. The cheetah went up to Blue Moon, but another purple beam appeared and defeated the cheetah.  
"There's only one Len module that has an amethyst necklace. And that's Receiver. So, that must mean Transmitter was the one that saved us." said Council.  
"Exactly right, Mr. Smarty Pants!" said Transmitter as she came out of nowhere and tackle-hugged Council.  
"Ow. Watch the back, Transmitter." said Council.  
"Sorry." said Transmitter as she got off of him.  
"Hello? What about me? I'm still stuck to a dragon here." said Dark as he just laid there.  
"Sorry. We'll get you out." said Eraser. The Len modules all got Dark out.  
"Thanks guys." said Dark.  
"Don't mention it. We better get out of here and back to the Rin modules." said Bad Boy. They got out of them and saw the Rin modules waiting for them. The Rin modules saw Dark and Transmitter alive. And the Len modules saw Faker and Eraser also alive. Dark and Faker hugged each other.  
"I thought you were the one dating Dark, Sakura Moon?" asked Blue Moon.  
"That was like 2 years ago, Blue Moon. Besides, I think Faker is more my style." said Dark.  
"And you're okay with that, Sakura Moon?" asked Yukata. She nodded.  
"Where are we going next, Sunflower?" asked Polar.  
"Um, maybe someone else should hold the map this time. I'm getting tired of carrying it." said Sunflower.  
"I'll do it. I'm better at directions than you anyway, Sunflower." said Rose.  
"Oh yeah? Well, I'm older than you."  
"By 10 measly seconds."  
"Alright, fine. Here." Sunflower handed him the map.  
"Okay. This way, guys." said Rose.


	17. Chapter 17

Meanwhile, everyone was now following Rose. "I wonder how Ashley is doing." said Aitetsu.  
"I'm sure she's fine." said Eraser.  
"Hey, guys? Which way?" asked Rose. They stopped at 2 different paths once again.  
"Hmm. How about the Rin modules go right while the Len modules go left." said Panda.  
"Sounds good to me." said Council. The Rin and Len modules went their separate ways.

The Rin modules were now at a purple room. "Wow. This is the first purple room that we've seen." said Yukata Rin.  
"Receiver is the only Len module with a birthday in February." said Transmitter.  
"So, that means we can only find Receiver here. But the question is, where is he?" asked Resonance. Suddenly, they heard a door creaking open and a couple different growls.  
"Here we go again. Get ready, guys." said Faker. A light brown cheetah and dragon appeared from the door that just opened. Strapped to the dragon's chest was Receiver. He was trying to get himself free.  
"They have Receiver. If we hurt the dragon, we'll hurt him." said Transmitter.  
"I'm sure he'll be fine after we get this dragon and cheetah a butt-whooping." said Asymmetry R. Suddenly, a green beam hit the dragon. It roared and went down in defeat, taking Receiver down to the floor with it. The cheetah then tried to go for the girls, but another green beam hit it. It also went down in defeat. The Rin modules looked at Sakura Moon, who fired the second beam.  
"Okay, the one that hit the cheetah was me. But who fired the first one?" asked Sakura Moon.  
"I was that person." said a voice. The girls saw Reactor up on the balcony. She stepped down to greet the other Rin modules.  
"Reactor?" said Suou.  
"The one and only. Now, let's get your brother out, Transmitter." said Reactor. The Rin modules got Receiver out of the dragon's grasp. Transmitter hugged her brother tightly.  
"Transmitter, I can't breathe. You're crushing me." said Receiver.  
"Oh. Sorry. I'm just so happy to see you okay." said Transmitter.  
"You too."  
"Well, we better get out of here and back to our meeting place." said Black Star. The Rin modules and Receiver managed to get out of the room and back to where they started. Then they started to wait for the Len modules to get back.  
"Hopefully the Len modules found something." said Cute.


	18. Chapter 18

Meanwhile, the Len modules were now in a green room. "This is the fourth green room we've come across." said Council.  
"Yeah. And the only Len module with a green necklace that's left is Punkish." said Blue Moon.  
"So, what's our plan?" asked Bad Boy.  
"We look around the room for Punkish or any other Len module that we haven't found yet." said Jersey. The Len modules started to explore the room. Suddenly, a door appeared and it opened, revealing a white dragon and cheetah. The dragon had Punkish strapped to its chest.  
"Get ready, guys." said Rose. The dragon roared and breathed green fire. The Len modules dodged the attack.  
"But if we hurt the dragon, we hurt Punkish." said Eraser.  
"He'll be fine." said Stylish. Suddenly, an orange beam came for the dragon. It roared weakly and went down in defeat.  
"Whoa. These necklaces really are powerful." said Yukata. The cheetah went up to the Len modules. But another orange beam went for the cheetah. It also went down in defeat.  
"Who did all that?" asked White Edge.  
"It was me." said a voice. The Len modules looked up and saw Rin Append. She jumped down from the balcony.  
"Thanks for helping us out, Rin Append." said Polar.  
"It really was no big deal." said Rin Append.  
"Let's go save Punkish now." said Council. The Len modules helped Punkish out of the dragon's grasp.  
"Thanks, guys." said Punkish.  
"We better get back to the Rin modules. Come on." said Blue Moon. The Len modules went back to where they and the Rin modules separated. The Rin modules saw Punkish and Rin Append alive. And the Len modules saw Reactor and Receiver alive. Punkish hugged Reactor.  
"Yeah, I'm glad you're alive too." said Reactor as she tried to get him off of her.  
"Okay, where are we going to next?" asked Receiver. Rose looked at the map.  
"That way. Follow me, guys." said Rose. Everyone followed Rose.


	19. Chapter 19

"Here we are again, guys. 2 different paths to take." said Jersey. The Rin and Len modules stopped at 2 different paths.  
"How about we take the left path while you take the right path." said Trad.  
"Sounds alright to me." said Bad Boy. The Rin and Len modules went their separate ways.

"Who do we have left to save?" asked Asymmetry R.  
"Hmm. Crane, Trickster, Starmine, Append, and Ciel are the only ones I could think of." said Yukata Rin. The Rin modules came across an orange room for the third time.  
"This is the third room that's orange. The kidnappers must love that color." said Cheerful.  
"And the only Len module that we haven't found yet that has a garnet necklace is Append." said Reactor.  
"Let's go find him." said Suou. Suddenly, a door creaked opened and 2 different growls were heard.  
"Was that you?" asked Resonance to Sakura Moon. She shook her head. A purple dragon and cheetah appeared. The dragon had Append strapped to not its chest, but its back.  
"Wait a minute. Orange doesn't beat purple." said Stylish R.  
"Maybe the kidnappers ran out of ideas." said Asymmetry R. Her aquamarine necklace started to glow. But a different pink beam beat her to it. The dragon roared weakly and went down in defeat, taking Append down with it. The cheetah roared and ran quickly to the Rin modules. But Asymmetry R fired a pink beam from her necklace. The cheetah was stopped in its tracks and went down in defeat. The Rin modules looked up and saw Heat Haze.  
"I was going to stop the dragon. But you beat me to it." said Asymmetry to Heat Haze.  
"Sorry. Let's just save Append." said Heat Haze as she went up to the unconscious dragon and untied Append from its back. Rin Append hugged her brother.  
"Thanks, girls. I'd probably be dead right now if it weren't for you." said Append.  
"Don't mention it. We better get back to the spot where we split up from the Len modules." said Panda. The Rin modules and Append went back to their meeting place.


	20. Chapter 20

"We're getting close to finding everyone. I can feel it." said Phoenix.  
"Yeah. We just have 5 left. Crane, Trickster, Starmine, Append, and Ciel." said Polar.  
"You know what Ashley told us last night before we went to bed? She told us that she wants to find Terekakushi, Ice Fog, and Fan Dance one day." said Blue Moon.  
"I hope the kidnappers that captured us kidnapped those 3, too." said Rose. The boys came around a pink room.  
"This is the second pink room that we found." said Eraser.  
"Let's get to looking." said Bad Boy. Suddenly, a door appeared out of nowhere and opened. Then the Len modules heard 2 different growling sounds. A black dragon and cheetah appeared from the door.  
"Hey, look! Crane is strapped to the dragon's back." said Stylish. The dragon had an unconscious Crane strapped to its back.  
"Let's go save him." said Asymmetry. The dragon breathed black fire at the Len modules. They all dodged the attack.  
"That was close." said Jersey. Suddenly, a red beam hit the dragon on the chest. The dragon roared weakly and it went down to the floor in defeat. The cheetah tried to go for the Len modules, but another red beam went for the cheetah and it also got defeated.  
"That was from up on the balcony." said Punkish. They saw Scissors up there.  
"Scissors. Of course. She and Trickster are the only ones left with red necklaces." said Council. Scissors jumped down from the balcony, landing on her feet.  
"Thanks for saving us, Scissors." said Polar.  
"Don't mention it. Now, let's get Crane off of that dragon." said Scissors. The Len modules got Crane off of the dragon's back.  
"Crane? Crane. Wake up." said Yukata as he shook him gently. Crane slowly opened his eyes. He saw the Len modules and Scissors crowding him.  
"I thank you guys for saving me." said Crane.  
"No problem. We're your friends. Now, we better get back to the Rin modules and see what they found." said Blue Moon. The Len modules went back to the meeting place. The Rin modules saw Scissors and Crane alive. And the Len modules saw Heat Haze and Append also alive.  
"Now, where to?" asked Sunflower to her brother. Rose opened up the map.  
"That way." said Rose. Everyone followed their friend.


	21. Chapter 21

"We only have 3 modules left. And those are Trickster, Starmine, and Ciel." said Cheerful.  
"Yep. And then we can get out of here." said Reactor. They stopped at 3 different paths.  
"3 this time. Which one, guys?" asked Asymmetry R.  
"How about we stick together this time and take the one on the far left first. I bet the other 2 are dead-ends." said Receiver.  
"I like that idea." said Dark. Everyone took the left path. They are now at a red room.  
"It's been a long time since we saw a red room, hasn't it?" asked Trad to her boyfriend.  
"Yes." said Council. Suddenly, they saw Ashley, Ni-No Butterfly, Fairy Dress, Melancholy, and Apprentice trying to do something by the wall.  
"Girls! We're here!" said Blue Moon. The 5 girls turned around and saw the Rin and Len modules running up to them. Ashley got tackle-hugged by the Len modules and the other 4 got hugged by the Rin modules.  
"It's so good to see all of you again." said Ashley.  
"What were you doing to that wall?" asked Panda.  
"We were trying to feel for a secret passage hidden in the wall." said Apprentice.  
"Yeah. The map didn't say that." said Fairy Dress.  
"But, Fairy Dress, I don't have the map." said Ashley.  
"I have it." said Rose as he handed the map to his manager.  
"Thanks, Rose." Ni-No Butterfly tapped on the concrete wall. Suddenly, the wall opened up. There was a staircase.  
"Wow. Let's go down." said Polar. Everyone went down. They were now met with a pitch-black room.  
"Where are we?" asked Transmitter.  
"Ow! Someone just stepped on my foot!" said Resonance.  
"Sorry." said Eraser. Suddenly, the Rin and Len modules' necklaces started to glow, lighting their way.  
"Much better." said White Edge.  
"Someone is still on my foot." said Resonance.  
"I'm sorry, again." said Eraser. Suddenly, they all heard growling.  
"That wasn't me." said Ni-No Butterfly. Suddenly, they saw a sky blue dragon and cheetah blocking their way.  
"Wait a minute, what's on the dragon's back?" asked Ashley as she pointed. Something was on the dragon's back. Something that looked like a black fedora with a yellow ribbon around it. The dragon shook it off and it landed on the floor next to the group.  
"It's Trickster's hat! He got eaten." said Scissors. Tears started to come to her eyes.  
"Oh, come on, Scissors. I'm sure that he didn't get eaten by the dragon." said Rin Append.  
"She's right." said a voice. Scissors looked up. Something else was on the dragon's back. It was Trickster himself.  
"He's alive!" said Blue Moon.  
"Fire something that can defeat sky blue, guys." said Trickster.  
"Oh." said White Edge as he fired a brown beam at the dragon. And the dragon went down in defeat. The cheetah went after the group now. But White Edge fired another brown beam. The cheetah went down after one hit.  
"It seems that you guys know how to handle the necklaces' powers." said Trickster.  
"Yep." said Aitetsu.  
"And I saw that you girls found the necklaces in my room."  
"Actually, I found them." said Ashley.  
"It was a good thing that you did. I made 3 more for Ice Fog, Fan Dance, and Terekakushi, too." said Trickster. He held a diamond necklace, an opal necklace, and a sapphire necklace in his hand.  
"Well, we have 2 more Len modules to save. Let's get out of here." said Fairy Dress. Everyone managed to get out of the secret passageway and out of the red room.  
"Now what do we do?" asked Panda.  
"We find either Starmine or Ciel." said Black Star.


	22. Chapter 22

"Do you know where you're going?" asked Cheerful. Ashley is the one with the map now.  
"Of course I do. I am a map expert." said Ashley.  
"Oh, really? Then why is the map upside-down?" asked Trickster. Ashley looked at the map and saw it was upside-down.  
"I hate you." said Ashley as she flipped the map. Trickster just smirked.  
"Is that a yellow room?" asked Dark as he pointed at a yellow light just ahead.  
"Looks like it. Let's go." said Receiver. Everyone ran over to the yellow room. The door that they came from closed and locked behind them.  
"We're not getting out that way, then." said Jersey.  
"Everyone needs to look around for either Starmine or Ciel." said Ashley. Everyone began looking around the room.  
"My pets, you are on now." said an intercom in the distance.  
"Who said that?" asked Yukata Rin.  
"I don't know. But we have heard that voice ever since we fell down that hole together." said Apprentice.  
"I can't place it, but that voice sounded so familiar to me. I can't place my finger on it, though." said Ashley. Suddenly, a light brown cheetah and dragon appeared. The dragon breathed light brown fire at the Len modules.  
"Watch out, guys!" cried Ashley. The Len modules saw the attack headed their way and they all dodged the attack.  
"It's okay, Ashley. We're all experts on dodging dragon fire." said Phoenix. Dark and Faker fired blue beams at them. The dragon and cheetah went down in defeat.  
"Good riddance to you." said Ni-No Butterfly.  
"Come on. Let's get what we came for." said Ashley. She circled the dragon. But there was no sign of Starmine or Ciel on it.  
"Where is he?" asked Ashley to herself.  
"Ashley, look over here!" said Apprentice. Ashley looked to where Apprentice was pointing. There was a familiar Len module motionless on the floor. Ashley slowly went up to him. It was Starmine. His eyes were closed and he was lying on his side. Ashley knelt down beside him and tried to gently shake him awake. But it wasn't working.  
"Starmine, come on. Wake up." said Ashley.  
"I think he's dead." said Receiver.  
"Shut up, Receiver." said Transmitter. Ashley then heard a soft moan. Starmine was waking up. Ashley softly hugged him and then helped him back on his feet.  
"Glad to see you guys." said Starmine.  
"We're not done yet. We still have to find Ciel." said Ashley. Suddenly, a portal appeared.  
"Where did that come from?" asked Fairy Dress.  
"And should we trust it?" asked Apprentice.  
"Everyone, hold hands and don't let go. We're going through this thing." said Ashley.  
"Are you nuts?" asked Blue Moon.  
"Trust me, Blue Moon. It might be the only way to save Ciel." said Ashley. She took a hand of Starmine and Punkish's hands. Everyone copied her movements.  
"Whatever you do, don't let go." said Ashley. And with that said, everyone went through the portal.


	23. Chapter 23

Meanwhile, everyone was screaming their heads off. They were trying not to let go of each other's hands. Suddenly, a few minutes later, they all land of their stomachs. They landed in a pitch black room. Ashley was the first one to wake up. "Guys, are you alright?" asked Ashley.  
"Oh yeah. Just peachy." said Apprentice.  
"Where are we?" asked Resonance. Everyone's necklaces started to glow, giving them a little light.  
"I don't know. This isn't on the map." said Ashley as she looked at the map. Suddenly, the lights turned on.  
"Welcome, Ashley, to your doom." said a feminine voice. Ashley looked around. It was a pretty big room, with a throne in the middle of it. The walls were colored all of the colors of the modules' necklaces.  
"Show yourself!" said Ashley.  
"Alright, if you insist." said the voice. Suddenly, a bunch of cheetahs and dragons appeared.  
"Not these guys again." said Council.  
"Stand down, my pets. Don't kill them yet." said the voice. The animals stood their ground. Ashley saw someone sit down on the throne. It was a woman, in her late 20s. She was dressed in a black-and-gold dress, had gold earrings on her ears, wore 5 gold bracelets on both of her wrists, has long brown hair with an orange tip that reached the lower part of her legs. She also had frightening gold eyes. Around her neck was the multicolored necklace from last year.  
"Ashley Cox. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" said the woman.  
"No way. It can't be. You're supposed to be dead." said Ashley.  
"You know this woman?" asked Trickster.  
"Ashley here was a friend of mine back in middle school. After you killed her sister, Trickster, I was the one that stood by her side all these years. Now, I see you and your sister Allison finally got yourselves jobs, some new friends, and you even get a boyfriend. And now I hear that you're a parent? Oh, it just keeps getting better and better." said the woman. She stood up from her chair and walked towards the group. She stopped in front of Starmine.  
"Tell me, Starmine. How does it feel to be Ashley's little servant?"  
"You know about me?"  
"Oh, I know every single one of you. Oh, it seems there's one missing from your little group."  
"Yeah. Where is he, Cleopatra?" asked Ashley.  
"Cleopatra? Like the Egyptian pharaoh?" asked Council.  
"Yes. Cleopatra was my ancestor. I guess you could say I'm Cleopatra the eighth. As for your little friend, well, why don't you see for yourself?" She pulled a lever, and some more lights came on. Ashley gasped. Up above, being tied by some rope, was Ciel. He was struggling to get free.  
"Ciel!" said Stylish R.  
"Let him go!" said Ashley.  
"Why should I? My ultimate beast hasn't had his dinner yet." said Cleopatra.  
"Ultimate beast? You mean your pets are not the animals we're not supposed to be worried about?" asked Punkish.  
"Nope. It's this guy." Suddenly, the earth shook. It keeps shaking. Ashley gasped again. Standing right next to Ciel was a T-Rex with all 12 colors of the gemstones. The T-Rex roared.  
"He's the one you should be worried about. I would throw your necklaces away at this point. Nothing can beat him, not even those pieces of dumb jewelry. Rexie, dear, it's time for your dinner." said Cleopatra as she pointed at the group. The T-Rex looked at the group and roared and walked towards them.  
"Well, guys? Any ideas?" asked Eraser.  
"Someone needs to get to Ciel." said Jersey.  
"I'll do it. But I need to borrow one necklace." said Ashley.  
"Just be careful. Go, go!" said Black Star as she gave her her garnet. Ashley started running towards Ciel. The T-Rex took little notice of her and continued walking towards the group.  
"Apprentice, Ni-No Butterfly, and Fairy Dress, go find your boyfriends." said Trickster.  
"What about you guys?" asked Fairy Dress.  
"We'll hold off these guys. Just go." said Receiver. The girls nodded and left the room.

Meanwhile, Ashley was climbing a ladder that can get her to Ciel. She noticed that Ciel was getting lower and lower. She reached the top. "Ciel, shift your weight over here towards me!" said Ashley. Ciel tried to shift his weight, but he was too light. The garnet necklace in Ashley's hand started to glow and it fired orange fire at the rope holding the Len module. Ciel screamed as he plummeted to the ground. But Ashley reached out to grab one end of the rope.  
"I gotcha!" said Ashley. She started to pull the rope with all her strength. Finally, Ciel was saved.  
"Are you okay?" asked Ashley. Ciel nodded.  
"I'm fine." he said. Suddenly, a scream caught their attention. Ashley looked at the battlefield below her and saw Starmine cornered by the T-Rex. Everyone else was either fighting cheetahs, dragons, or helping Starmine with the T-Rex.  
"We better get down and help them." said Ashley.

"Ashley, we need some help over here!" said Blue Moon.  
"I'm coming." said Ashley. She gave the garnet back to Black Star and the Rin module fired an orange beam at the T-Rex, just to get its attention. The T-Rex looked at Black Star.  
"Well, crap." said Black Star. She started running. The T-Rex went to run after her, but a red beam hit him. It looked at Trickster, who had fired that beam.  
"Over here, you overgrown lizard." said Trickster. The T-Rex roared and went over to Trickster. The baku's eyes turned red and his ruby necklace started to glow brightly.  
"Shi no Suimin." said Trickster in a low voice. The T-Rex stopped in its tracks. Its eyes closed and collapsed to the floor.  
"Rexie, get up." said Cleopatra. The T-Rex did open its eyes.  
"It didn't work?" said Trickster. The T-Rex roared and went for the Len modules.  
"I better go help them out. Ciel, you stay here." said Ashley. She ran to help the Len modules. Suddenly, Ciel was grabbed by Cleopatra.  
"You're coming with me, mister." said Cleopatra. She dragged him over to some kind of machine.  
"Ashley, she's got Ciel." said Starmine. Ashley turned around and saw Cleopatra and Ciel trying to get the machine working.  
"Ciel!" said Ashley.  
"Ah, ah, ah, Ashley." said Cleopatra as she held Ciel at knifepoint. "You make one more move and Ciel will never see daylight again. Rexie, go for Starmine!" said Cleopatra. The T-Rex heard her command and tail-whipped Starmine to a wall. He fell unconscious.  
"Starmine!" said Ashley. She then saw a dragon grab him.  
"Your choice, Ashley. Who do you want to save? It's totally up to you. No matter what, one of your friends dies." said Cleopatra. Suddenly, a blue beam, a white beam, and a black beam hit Cleopatra in the back. Cleopatra turned around and saw Ni-No Butterfly, Fan Dance, Ice Fog, Fairy Dress, Terekakushi, and Apprentice.  
"You 3 have ticked me off for the last time." said Cleopatra. She suddenly pushed a button on the machine that she was trying to get working earlier. A pit opened up.  
"Well, it's been fun, Ashley. But I guess I will have to take my hostage with me. Ta ta." said Cleopatra. Suddenly, she let go of Ciel and pushed him off the edge. Ciel started to fall down the darkness.  
"Psyche."  
"CIEL!" said Ashley. But Ciel was long gone. Tears started to go to Ashley's eyes. She fell to her knees.  
"Oh, boohoo. He was not your favorite Len module anyway." said Cleopatra.  
"You. I'll kill you!" said Ashley as she lunged towards Cleopatra. Suddenly, Cleopatra turned into a cheetah. Ashley gasped.  
"Surprised?" She roared and went towards Ashley. Ashley was really close to the edge.  
"It's okay. You can join Ciel." said Cleopatra. Suddenly, something ate her whole. Ashley balanced herself and saw Trickster riding the T-Rex's back.  
"Trickster!" said Ashley. The baku jumped off of its back. He then pushed the dinosaur down in the pit.  
"We will never see her or that wretched dinosaur again." said Trickster.  
"How did you know how to fight dinosaurs?" asked Resonance as she and everyone else joined the 2 of them.  
"Bakus have been fighting dinosaurs for millions of years." said Trickster.  
"All the dragons and cheetahs disappeared after the T-Rex ate Cleopatra." said Cheerful.  
"Ciel." said Ashley sadly.  
"Hey, wait. I see a gold light down there." said Yukata Rin. Ashley looked, too. There was a golden light. It was floating upwards. Ashley saw Ciel unconscious and in a floating golden ball.  
"He's alive!" said Asymmetry. The golden light disappeared, leaving Ashley to catch Ciel in her arms.  
"Is he okay?" asked Panda. Ashley checked for his breathing. It was faint.  
"He's alright. He's breathing." said Ashley. Suddenly, the earth started to shake.  
"This place is collapsing. We better get out of here." said Ice Fog.  
"But how can we get out?" asked Asymmetry R. Suddenly, Trickster's ruby necklace started to glow.  
"Trickster, your necklace is glowing." said Punkish.  
"I know. Everyone, hold hands." said Trickster. Everyone held hands. And suddenly, they were teleported away from the collapsing hideout.


	24. Chapter 24

The Len modules, Rin modules, and Ashley have safely made it back home. Ashley was still holding Ciel in her arms. It was now nighttime. "We're home." said Phoenix.  
"Oh, hey, Ashley." said a voice. Ashley saw Miku holding Amanda.  
"Thanks for taking care of Amanda." said Ashley.  
"Don't mention it. So, uh, where did you guys go?" asked Miku.  
"Miku, you just missed a great adventure." said Ice Fog.  
"Ice Fog? Terekakushi? Fan Dance? You were supposed to be reported missing for years." said Miku.  
"Well, we found them. In a hideout out in the forest. And we got kidnapped, too. But the girls came to save us." said Rose.  
"But we all fell in different holes in the floor. We managed to find each other again, though." said Sunflower.  
"And together, we stopped the person who kidnapped us and lived happily ever after." said Ashley. Miku just blinked.  
"Well, I bet that was one heck of an adventure you guys had. Oh, by the way Ashley, you owe me $50 for looking over Amanda for you." said Miku. Ashley gave her the money.  
"Thanks. Bye, guys." said Miku as she left. Suddenly, Ciel was starting to wake up in Ashley's arms.  
"Where are we?" he asked.  
"We're home now, Ciel." said Ashley.  
"Well, Cleopatra is not coming back any time soon. What do you guys wanna do?" asked Jersey. Receiver went upstairs.  
"I don't know about you guys. But I wanna sleep." said Receiver.  
"I agree with him." said Transmitter.  
"Can we all stay here tonight, Ashley?" asked Ame.  
"Sure you can." said Ashley. The Rin modules cheered.  
"Yay! Sleepover!" said Apprentice. Everyone went upstairs.  
"Everything's back to normal." said Ashley to Trickster. He nodded.  
"You should get up to bed too, young lady." said Trickster.  
"Alright. Goodnight." said Ashley. She went upstairs to her room and laid down on her bed. She then heard a knock.  
"Come in." said Ashley. Ciel came in and closed the door.  
"It looks like Ice Fog and Fairy Dress took my room." said Ciel.  
"You want to sleep with me. Is that what you're asking?" asked Ashley. Ciel nodded.  
"Alright. Come here." said Ashley. Ciel went over to her bed and laid down beside her.  
"You know, I thought you were really dead. But I guess Soleil saved you once again." said Ashley.  
"I guess she did." said Ciel as he looked at his gold locket with the picture of his dead sister Soleil in it.  
"Come on. We better get to bed." said Ashley. Ciel went to sleep almost immediately. Ashley smiled at him, held him in her arms, and she too fell asleep.


End file.
